


Moonlight

by Thisusernameistakenagain



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Afterlife, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisusernameistakenagain/pseuds/Thisusernameistakenagain
Summary: The kids wake up on a beach instead of a snowy mountain.*Chapter two is the picture I took that inspired the story*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Might rewrite this later and do a completely different spin on it but I've worked on this version so long I might as well post it

Mike awoke to the sound of crashing waves on a beach.

 _What?_ He thought to himself, the ringing in his ears finally subsiding. _Where’s the fire?_

He looked around frantically for any answer of where he was. Just moments ago, he was being incinerated in an exploding lodge somewhere in the mountains. The calm moonlit beach couldn’t have been any further from that.

There was a groan to his left, and he looked over to find the source. He was able to make out three familiar faces in the pale moonlight. Sam, Emily, and Ashley, who’d been with him in the inferno.

“There you are!” he heard someone say. It sounded like Chris.

Mike turned around to find a group of people walking along the shoreline. _The others._ Chris ran up to the four who were still laying in the sand, everyone else following behind.

“We were waiting for you.”

“Where are we?” Mike asked. He still didn’t understand what was going on.

“No clue,” Chris answered. “We all just… started showing up here.”

They turned to look at the reflection the moonlight made in the water as it rippled in the waves. It looked like it was becoming brighter, more solid. In the distance they could see two figures walking in the light towards them.

As the figures got closer, Mike could just make out a beanie on one. Light reflected off the glasses of the other. They were wearing all white.

Suddenly, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Josh was sprinting toward his late sisters. He hesitated for a moment when he reached the water, stepping on the path the light was making. When his feet didn’t land in water, he continued his sprint to his sisters, tackling them into a hug.

Beth and Hannah were stunned at first, but quickly hugged their brother back. The others on the beach watched the reunion with smiles on their faces. They’d all missed their friends, felt guilty for causing their early demise, but Josh deserved to have a moment alone with them.

After the siblings pulled back from their group hug, Josh turned and motioned for the others to come over. Sam didn’t even hesitate, sprinting towards the twins like Josh had. She enveloped Beth in a hug and kissed her before turning to hug Hannah. Everyone else was still nervous about what the twins would say about the prank, so they proceeded with caution.

Once all of them had stepped onto the moonlit path, the path behind them became dull as they walked. There was no turning back.

Josh looked to his friends with a huge smile on his face. They had never seen him look so happy, even before the cabin incident. Behind him, the twins smirked at the slowly approaching group.

“Why the nervous looks?” Beth asked.

Jess was the first to speak up, tears already streaming down her face. She walked over to Hannah and hugged her. A mixture of guilt and relief settled in her gut.

“We’re so sorry for everything,” she sobbed into her friend’s shoulder.

Hannah put an arm around her crying friend and pulled her closer.

“It’s okay,” she said. “Well, the prank wasn’t, but that’s not what killed us.”

Jess looked at the eyes underneath the white rimmed glasses where she saw nothing but forgiveness. She looked over at Beth and saw the same thing.

“Trust me, it took us a while to understand that ourselves,” Beth added.

A silence fell over the group, the sound of the waves on the beach the only thing to be heard. It was calm, peaceful. They took their shoes off and sat down together at the edge of the light platform, submerging their feet in the water below. The water was so warm for such a cool night.

“What are we doing here?” Mike finally asked. By now he had a pretty good idea, he just didn’t want to believe it yet.

“Well, Beth and I were sent here to be your guides,” Hannah explained. “You know, to help you cross over into the afterlife and all that.”

 _The afterlife_. Mike wondered if they would all be going to the same place. After pulling off the prank and almost shooting Emily, he felt like he was destined for Hell. Then again, everyone else had done things just as bad, if not worse, and he didn’t doubt that they’d be in Heaven.

“We should get going,” Beth said. “There’s someone who wants to see you.”

The group slowly stood to put their shoes back on. When they removed their feet from the water below, they were perfectly dry. Nobody questioned it.

Beth and Hannah led the way as they continued to walk toward the moon on the horizon. It hadn’t risen any further like it normally would but grew as they came closer. They had been walking for several minutes when the light finally swallowed them up.

It was a bright white light that made it difficult to see, but they could still sense each other. They continued until it dimmed again, and they could see each other. Much like Hannah and Beth, the clothes they were wearing had become all white. A figure stood in front of them.

His face was familiar, but he was lacking a scar. The stranger from the mountains smiled at the teens as they approached. Beth and Hannah went to stand by him.

“Welcome to the afterlife.”


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
